LOVE
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Dren returns 3 years after the last battle. Zoey had thought him to be still dead, and is furious at her friends and Mark for not telling her the truth. Now another alien boy has decided that Zoey will become his, but of course, Dren will not allow it.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Zoey heard, waking her from a rather interesting dream, was her alarm. She peered at the noisy thing and read 7:00am. "ARGH!" She groaned, she'd just gotten to sleep at 6, now she had to get up and get ready for school.

She dragged herself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, and started the shower. She stripped out of all her clothes and stepped into the steamy shower.

"Ahhh...now this is one of the good things in life...agh! Stupid tail!" Her ears and tail had just popped up and her tail was annoying the hell out of her. It knocked over her shampoo and body wash.

"Agh! You are one of the worst things in life." She huffed and scolded her tail after picking up the shampoo and wash. "Elliot! That jerk! He said that after everything, we'd go back to normal! Ha! Normal my ass! Its been nearly three years and I still have my powers." Zoey sighed and massaged her scalp, lathering the shampoo into her hair.

She had no control over the fact that Elliot had made her and the other four girls into mew mews, not to mention that he made it so that he now could become a cat as well. Zoey blushed suddenly "That JERK!" She shouted.

"Who's a jerk? Kitty cat?" Zoey froze at the sound of the voice she heard. She shook her head "No, no! There is no possible way _he_ could be here!" She told herself as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"Oh, but I am here Kitty cat." Zoey suddenly felt fingers in her hair, fingers that werent her's, fingers that at that moment were sort of assisting in thr rinsing of her hair. She had to admit, as strange as it was, it felt nice.

When all the shampoo was out of her hair, she noticed a hand, one that was not her's taking hold of her body wash. She went to turn around, but then felt palms on her back. The palms rubbed her skin and she noticed soap suds trickling down her legs. She realized that whoever it was, he was washing her.

Zoey was too shocked to say anything and just let the hands wash her body, she let fingers lightly trace suds over her stiffening nipples. She was enjoying this, really enjoying this. She giggled when fingers tickled her tummy, moving down even more.

Suddenly, she grasped the hand, forcing the wash to stop. "I'll do the rest." "Aww, but you were enjoying it so much," A quick growl and Zoey now held the cloth, and washed her lower half, especially the one place that had been getting wet, and it wasn't because of the shower water.

She turned off the shower and stepped into an open towl. Zoey decided that she could possibly get used to this, then rememebered that she was naked, other then having a towl around her, and there was a guy in the bathroom with her. She spun to look at the intruder, but found herself alone in the room.

"What...was...was it only my imagination?" She asked herslef, and nodded deciding that she had just imagined being washed by a guy, and not just any guy the guy that never left her alone. She sighed, deciding that she had too much of an imagination.

Walking back into her room, Zoey froze suddenly when she saw a guy's back standing at her closet.

As she stepped closer she saw that his hair was a beautiful emrerald green. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say or do, she just slowly walked over to her bed. As she sat down something was thrown at her.

"Hey!" "Wear that! Thats cute!" Zoey frownd, then looked at a short red skirt, and a white spagettie strap shirt with a red heart that had 'Must love Aliens' on the front. She didn't even remember when she'd bought that shirt, but knew it was way before she became a mew mew. She sighed and looked over to the eagerly waiting boy.

"Well, put it on." Zoey sighed and went over to her closet, and took out her school uniform. The boy flew over to her and snatched the unifrom. "Hey! Give that back!" "No." "Give me back my uniform!" "Uni what?" "Uniform! Its for school, and it is manditory that I wear it there today." "Why not..." "If I walked into school wearing that, I would be sent back here to change anyway!" The boy pouted, as he reluctantly handed the uniform back. "Sounds like your school is no fun and has no style." "Ah...well, there are times that I'd agree with you on that issue..." Zoey suddenly realized that she wasn't imagining anything.

"D...Dr...Dren..." She blurted out, before she could think. She looked at him in such surprise. This was one guy she thought she'd never see again.

"Hey, Kitty cat," "Ho...How..." was all she could say. "How what?" "You...that night...you...you died..." "Oh, that right, yeah I guess I did die didn't I?" She only nodded. "Good job by the way, ya got rid of the ass...hm?" He noticed the signs of tears in her eyes. "Huh? Hey," She lowered her face to look at the floor.

"Kitty cat?" She said nothing. The boy bent low to look at her face and saw the water on her cheeks. "You didn't know did you?" "No..." "You mena your plas never told you?" "Th...they knew!" He nodded, "Mhm," Zoey balled her hands into fists.

She was angry, hurt, happy, confused, all at the same time. Her friends, her so-called friends hadn't told her that this boy had survived. She'd felt so guilty that she had been his reason for giving up life in the first place, she'd felt that way for the whole three years. Now she had just found out that he was alive and that made her even more hurt.

"Kitten...ugh..." She started pounding her fists against the boy's chest, crying loudly now. She was angry and hurt, hurt that her friends had not told her the truth, had not allowed her to let the feeling of guilt subside, not even Mark had told her, that hurt even worse.

"Honey, honey," Arms wrapped around the crying girl and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry..." "Don't worry, it'll take more then that to hurt me." That made a slight smiled come to Zoey's lips, "Thank you." "Anytim...mmm." Zoey stopped him from talking, by pressing her lips to his in one swift movement.

She ended the kiss and quickly changed into her uniform, as the frozen alien stood in that same spot. She giggled and kissed him again, "See you later." She left for school, leaving the still frozen boy up in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey sighed as she walked into the cafe, three minutes late. She went right to the changeroom and changed into her waitress uniform. She giggled slightly as she remember her early morning activities. She blushed, she could still feel Dren's hands rubbing body wash all over her that morning.

"Whats with the red face Zoey? You catch a cold or something?" "Hm? No, I'm fine ran all the way here trying not to be late again." "Ah,"

zoey swallowed and sighed. "Hey, Bridget?" "Hm?" "What happened?" "To?" "After the battle, I was unconcious at the time, so I'd like to know what happened?" "Ah..." The green haired girl backed out of the room "Ah...maybe later, we have to get to work." Zoey narrowed her eyes and nodded. She'd find out later, just how much they all knew.

"Ah, so late again are you?" "Hm? Yeah, had to stop by a friend's place and drop off some notes they needed for the school play." "You in it?" "Lead role, the keep having issues about who the male lead should be. Its a toss up between Tiko, and Myukiso." "Ah, ha, who do you want it to be?" "Doesn't matter...hey...do you know what happened?" "Huh? When?" "When I was unconcious?" "Oh, that, no." "So...you don't know what happened?" "Nope." "Okay, then." Zoey took a tray of things out to some customers.

"She's asking about it." "Why?" "Don't know, maybe she thinks theres something we're hiding from her." "I hate keeping such secrets, but she'd only be paranoid if she knew the truth." "Mhm."

Zoey noticed her friends and her boyfriend standing at the entrance to the back of the cafe. They were talking and she wished she could use her ears to hear what they were saying, she just sighed and silently went outside.

"Hm...I'll slip in through the back and silently overhear them." She quietly opened the back door and stealthly moved closer to her friends without being noticed.

"So...we're in agreement then, all of us, we will never let Zoey know the truth about the aliens." "Especially not Dren." "Right. All together and break." They threw their hand into a hand pile and lifted them.

"Alright, lets get...OOWWW!" Elliot was wacked in the head with a book. "Ow! What the fuck was that!" "A book." "Well, thats obvious! What I meant was who the fuck threw it?" No one knew, then a pan flew into the room and smacked Corrina in the face. "OW! Is this place haunted or something!" "Not that I know of!" "Maybe its that alien!" "Argh!" Suddenly they all had to duck for cover when items that were semi and very dangerous flew at them.

"This is nuts!" "Hey, guys..." "Not now Kiki!" "Ah...yeah, but..." "What!" "Where'd Zoey go?" "Huh!" They all peered into the front of the cafe, and saw no Zoey.

"Zoey?" They called to the angry and pissed off dangerous girl, who had hid herself in the kitchen and had started throwing things at random. "Zoey? Is that you...WHOA!!" A pot soared over Elliot's head. "Yep, thats her alright."

"Stay away from me! All of you! You...you...lousy excuses for friends!" She shouted angrily as Mark slinked towards her, then back up again, when she threw another pan at him, this time.

"You stay away from me too!" "Zoey...now come on, we're not the enemy right now." "No, you're right on that one, you're not the enemy," "Ha, alright lets...YAHH!" "Cause at least they would have had the decency to not make a comrade's life miserable! Like you've been doing to mine!" "Zoey, now come on, we can talk about this..." "Any closer and this floor gets a blood shower." "Zoey! Put that knif down! We'll talk about..." "Its too late for talk!" Zoey shouted.

She went to run the blade across her throat, when it ws knocked from her hands and her hands were brought behind her back. "Let go!" "No." "D...Dren." The others looked timidly at the scene.

Dren held the girl in a bear hug and rocked with ehr slowly. Softly saying some words that neither they, nor Zoey could understand. "Lets go." In a flash the two were gone." "Well, that was..." "Painful!" Exclaimed Corrina. They all nodded. "Well, I guess she knows now huh?" "Elliot, Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you thinking!" Zoey sighed as she sat on her bed, Dren ridiculing her for her foolish actions. "Look..." "I was looking and though I thought that you throwing things at them was hilarious, I did not like what I saw when you threatened to end your life." "I couldn't take it anymore! They've..." "I think they were only trying to protect you." "Maybe, but..." "Hm," "What?" He tossed her the skirt and shirt from earlier that morning. She sighed and nodded.

To his surprise she had her clothes off, before he could leave for that changing period. However he did turn as she for some reason slipped out of her bra and panties.

She slipped into the skirt and slid the shirt onto her body. She giggled at the lettering in the center of the heart. She was surprised that he'd turned around to give her privacy. "You can look now."

He did so and nodded his approval of her outfit. "Nice! Very nice...hm?" His eyes noticed the bra and panties still lying on the floor. He blushed, as Zoey came closer to to him. "What? See something you don't like?" "No...no, nothing like that...I see all of what I like." "Mhm," She pushed him lightly onto her bed, crawling up on him, the low cut of her shirt, letting him see some of her yummy features.

"Wha..." "Ssh, let kitty cat take care of you," Zoey giggled at the sight of his grin that went from ear to ear. He could be so damn cute when he wanted to be, when he wasn't being perverted. She knew what she was doing and knew she shouldn't be even thinking about it, but that morning had wipped clear any thoughts of stopping.

She'd loved the way they'd been that morning and she knew that if it hadn't been for school, this was exactly what she'd be doing.

"So, how is kitty cat going to take care of me?" "Hm, you really want to know?" "Mhm..." Suddenly he thought of something.

Zoey had never acted this way before, but now, she was being so damn sudective, maybe, just maybe she wanted him, but a thought had come to his mind. He began thinking what if she was only tricking him and getting him to relax enough to...to...to kill him possibly.

To Zoey's surprise he teleported away from her. "Huh?" A look of confusion now plastered on her face. He'd gotten up. She could not believe that all those times he'd teased, and played with he like this, he wasn't going to let her do the same. She huffed, stood and instead of walking up to the tense alien, she grabbed a sweater and left the room and her appartment in an annoyed huff.

"Hmph! See if I ever do anything like that again!" She said to herself as she walked through the park, and decided to seat herself on a bench. She was annoyed and a bit hurt too.

After all the times he'd told her she was his, all the times he'd told her he loved her, after all those times, she was so beyond hurt that he had moved away from her.

"If thats the way he wants to be, then fine with me!" She huffed again as she looked up into the sky. "Hm...such a nice night out tonight...so peaceful and clear..." Just then she heard rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Hmph! Go away! You obviously were never serious, so leave me alo...Who the hell are you!" Zoey stood quickly as a man with snow white hair, and burning red eyes appeared before her.

She backed up, this man was a Cyniclon, this she knew due to the ears, and she was now filled with fear. Who was this guy, why was he watching her and what was that look in his eyes. She shivered when his blood red eyes met her own hazel ones. She backed away as he came closer.

_"Stop, don't run from me, Zoey." _He knew her name! Of course he'd probably heard her name mentioned by Dren. "Ho...how do you know my name! Who are you! Did Dren send you or something?" _"That fool did not send me! I know who you are because I have been watching you for close to two years now."_ "T...Two years! Why! What do you want with me!" _"Do you honestly have to ask such a stupid question! I want what any other man wants from the woman he's decided will become his wife!" _Zoey backed up further.

She groaned silently to herself. What was so special about her, that Dren, Elliot, Mark and now this guy, not to mention the two boys at her school that always hinted they liked her. She had no clue why she was so damn aluring to men.

"Who are you! What right do you have watching me and following me around!" _"I am Icharu, and as your future husband, I have every right to do what I want to you, such as I shall do very soon." _"Like hell! Go away and leave me alone! I'v already got more then enough guys wanting me!" _"Oh, but I can't see, you are so..." _Zoey wanted to hear it, but he never got the chance, as a dagger flew through the air and stuck in the guy's arm.

"**ARGH! You! ARGH!**" Icharu grasped his now bleeding arm, as Zoey was grasped around the waist and disappeared with the one who'd grabbed her.

**"ARGH! DAMN YOU!"** Shouted Icharu angrily, as the dagger disappeared as well. **"That girl will be mine! That I will make damn sure of!" **Icharu teleported away and went to take care of his wounded arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"You okay?" "I'm fine, thank you." "Why were you out so late anyway?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe cause I was a bit ticked off and confused." "Look, I'm sorry, alright." "Yeah, yeah, so who the hell was that jerk?" "Icharu, and let me just say, he's worse then I am when he's after a girl." "Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" "Ha, it seems like he took interest in you," "No kidding!" "Anyway...are you really okay?" "Huh? Oh, you mean the wanting to have sex with you thing right?" "Yeah..." Zoey folded her arms and walked to the window.

"Just to let you know, I was serious about it you know." "..." "Unfortunately for you, I've lost my seriousness." "Ah...you...you mean you really wanted to!" "Mhm, but I'm tired now, so that will have to wait until the next time I'm in the mood." Zoey said as she went into her bathroom to take a shower.

She was in the shower and all, when she felt hands around her waist. She sighed at first then leaned back against the person's chest. "You in the mood yet?" "Hm...not yet..." "So...why arent you yelling at me to get out of the shower?" "Hey, I may not be in the mood yet, but I never said I didn't like you being in here with me, now did I?" "No, you didn't." "Then why would I yell at you to get out, when I like you being in here with me?" "I guess you wouldn't huh?" "Nope...hm, if you'd like you can help me wash my body." "Ah..." "I mean I can't get my back all by myself, so would you please?" Dren nodded, and kissed her neck, sending a jolt through her body, "Sure thing kitten."

His hands picked up the soap and began rubbing it all over Zoey's back. His fingers teased her waist, where he'd found out a while back was where she was really ticklish. She giggled and wriggled at his touch. "Stop that...that ticles!" "I know, why do you think I'm doing it?" "You..." She giggled some more, and fell against his bare an muscular chest. "Tired?" "Hm, not right now..." she craned her neck to look up at him. "What?" She smiled lightly and shook her head, "Nothing, just looking at two suns." "Ah, okay, one we're in doors, two the sun isn't even shinning and three, there is only one sun, not two." "I know, but there are two suns." "Alright, show me where?" Zoey turned the alien's head to look into the shower mirror. "Right thee." "Right where? All I see is a mirror, my nose, my mouth, my ears and my eye...oh, I get it now." "You do?" Dren wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, "You're talking about my eyes, aren't you?" "Mhm. I mean they do remind me of the sun, just by color alone." "Really, I'm glad then." "Hm?" "I'm glad you think that, cause that means that you wont be able to not be with me, right?" Zoey stood straight and after rinsing the soap from her body, stepped out, wrapped herself in a towl and went back into her room.

"Hey...did I say something wrong?" "Dren...I don't want you to get the wrong impression here, but I think you do get that impression." "What impression?" "The impression that I want to be with you, the way you've always wanted." "Huh...but what about earlier and you being in the mood...what was that?" "Dren, I am really sorry, for making you think that there was going to be anything, but tonight between us." "So, what you're saying is that you only wanted to spend tonight, just one night together, and thats it!" "Dren, I am sorry...I...I guess I didn't think it through that well..." "No, you didn't." Zoey sighed, "Look, why don't we..." Dren sighed and shook his head. "No." "Huh?" "No. I'm going to return to my people..." "What...wait..." "I've had enough." "Dren..." "You were on my case so much about me not leaving you alone, well, I'm going to do it now." "Wait! You don't mean for good do you?" "Yes, I do. This is the last time we shall ever see or speek to each other. Good-bye Zoey." With those last words spoken, Dren teleported away, leaving Zoey alone in her apartment, not realizing that a set of glowing red eyes had been watching.


End file.
